There have been known multifunction devices each of which has plural functions such as copying, scanning, printing, and facsimile transmission. These days such a multifunction device is connected to a PC (Personal Computer) or the like via a communications network and executes various processes.
On the other hand, in a system having been proposed by the applicant of the present application, applications running on a PC cooperate with functions of a multifunction device, based on SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol). The multifunction device can therefore operate as a part of a total application system. This makes it possible to easily construct a flexible service in which functions of a multifunction device are appropriately combined with functions of a PC (see Non-Patent Citations 1 and 2).
Meanwhile, some arts have been known, which are for performing authentication for execution of software. Patent Citation 1 describes a storage device in which authentication for execution of software by an information processing device is performed. In the storage device described in Patent Citation 1, the storage device has a license for the software. A key of cryptograph provided in the software is used to authenticate for reading the information regarding software license to create an authentication key. The execution of the software is authenticated when the created authentication key matches with a read-out authentication key.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-215945 (published on Aug. 11, 2005)
Non-Patent Citation 1: ‘Digital Color Multifunction Device.’ [online]. Sharp Corporation, date unknown [searched on Apr. 4, 2006]. Retrieved from the Internet: <URL:http://www.sharp.co.jp/products/mx4501fn/text/function.html>Non-Patent Citation 3: Hisashi KOBAYASHI ‘Sharp Unveiled 12 Models of Business-Oriented Digital Full-Color Multifunction Devices’ [online]. ascii24.com, Nov. 24, 2005 [searched on Apr. 4, 2006]/Retrieved from the Internet:<URL : http://ascii24.com/news/i/hard/article/2005/11/24/659226-000.html>
In the case where the application running on a PC is cooperated with the function of the multifunction device, the following adverse effects would occur when the multifunction device operates according to control commands that the multifunction device receives from any kind of applications. For example, the multifunction device would print out meaningless images on many sheets. The multifunction device would operate according to a control command that requires the multifunction device to operate with conditions that the multifunction device is not supposed to be set, and would cause errors such as garbled characters, etc.
It is an option to adopt the art of Patent Citation 1 whereby authentication is performed to check whether or not a control command is from a valid application, so as to make sure safe operation of the multifunction device.
However, performing authentication for all control commands put such a high burden on the multifunction device thereby prolonging the overall processing time.